


проклятие

by ponponki



Series: проклятый бог [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponponki/pseuds/ponponki
Summary: Мир, в котором правит огонь, больше не существует.
Series: проклятый бог [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816837
Kudos: 1





	1. легенда о хранителе тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> в конце концов, я впервые выбираюсь куда-то за пределы фикбука, поэтому можете пинать меня в случае чего!  
> буду рада вашей помощи <з  
> приятного прочтения!!

Существует у нас легенда, старая, как сам мир. Легенда о хранителе тьмы, что оберегает всех смертных от бед и несчастий, несущих за собой одну лишь массовую гибель.  
Что ж, пришёл ваш черёд услышать то, о чём говорили до вас ещё наши предки.

Хранитель тьмы пришёл в мир вместе с рождением всего живого в нём. Он был не один, вместе с ним была его спутница – хранительница света, – но им не было суждено даже познакомиться: мироздание имело на неё свои планы.  
Потому сейчас он со всем справляется в одиночку, слишком часто ругая своих создателей за их оплошности, которые ему приходится исправлять.

Говорят, его появление ознаменовывалось ярким-ярким светом посреди неба. Непонятно, почему он был рождён именно так, зато понятно, для чего именно он был рождён.

Хранители тьмы и света обязаны следить за соблюдением баланса добра и зла во всём мире. Если хотя бы один из них будет уничтожен, то всех ждёт смерть. Но далеко не всем это известно. 

Они бессмертны, но не все понимают это.  
Если погибнет один, то погибнет и весь мир, но многие всё равно решаются на глупость и идут уничтожать одного из них ради того, чтобы никто больше не смел омрачать всё вокруг одним лишь своим существованием. 

В мире параллельно этой существует ещё одна легенда. В ней говорится о том, что хранитель тьмы, проживающий где-то в глубине старого, самими богами забытого леса, несёт за собой одни лишь смерть и несчастье, заставляя страдать каждого, кто посмеет встать на его пути.  
В ней говорится о том, что никто ещё не оставался живым после встречи с ним.  
В ней говорится о том, что его возможно убить, если очень сильно стараться.

Глупцы не понимают, что бессмертное существо может убить лишь уничтожение целого мира, потому бессмысленно растрачивают свои силы на попытки избавить всех от хранителя тьмы.  
Потому бессмысленно умирают вместо него, не понимая, что даже если бы всё получилось так, как задумывалось, им всё равно не удалось бы избежать смерти. 

Интересно, будет ли хоть кто-нибудь рад, если узнает, что однажды хранитель тьмы падёт взаправду?


	2. проклятый бог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я еще не решила, будет ли выход глав раз в четыре дня, как на другой платформе, или же здесь я буду выкладывать раньше хотя бы на день, ноо думаю, зависит от вас  
> если вы это видите, то дайте мне знать, как вам удобнее, ладно?  
> спасибо!!

Издревле по Земле ходит множество легенд, связанных с божественными сущностями, следящими за нами с небес, влияющими на нашу жизнь с помощью особых сил, которыми наделена каждая из них. Пусть эти легенды и похожи, но каждый народ сочинял их самостоятельно. У кого-то они представляют собой по сотне раз переписанные и изменившие свой первоначальный смысл сказы, некогда созданные ещё их предками, у кого-то – письмена, сохранившиеся ещё с самых давних времён, передающиеся из поколения в поколение и существующие до сих пор.  
И во всех – божества, разрушающие Землю или помогающие её обитателям спастись от себе подобных.  
И во всех – небольшая история из жизни каждого из этих сущностей.

И ни в одной – бога огня, которого все непрестанно принимают за демона.

Когда-то в небесном царстве жил бог огня, что был не в силах справиться со своей огненной мощью. Небесные создания язвительно называли его проклятым, совсем не скрывая свою неприязнь к нему, когда он в очередной раз по чистой случайности сжигал всё, что только можно было сжечь в обители бессмертных существ.  
И в конце концов они не выдержали. Уговорили мироздание на то, чтобы запечатать его силу на неопределённый срок и переродить против его воли, сбросить с небес на землю и оставить воспитываться среди смертных, не заботясь более о его судьбе.

Увидеть пролетающую над Землёй в тот день комету точно хотелось бы каждому, до того она была прекрасна.  
И настолько же прекрасен был новорожденный мальчик, которого совсем скоро все вокруг знали, как Александра.

***

Маленький Александр очень любит своих родителей. Каждую ночь он засыпает с надеждой на то, что всё-всё будет хорошо, что ничего с ними не случится ещё долго-долго, до самой его смерти.  
Он всегда был слишком умным мальчиком, невзирая на свой возраст, и понимал, что рано или поздно с дорогими для него людьми придётся попрощаться, но отказывался принимать это с самого начала, всякий раз перед сном загадывая богу надежд вечную жизнь для своих мамы и папы, искренне веря, что его желание когда-нибудь исполнится. 

Александр никогда не любил играть со своими сверстниками, да и их самих недолюбливал. Они казались ему слишком наивными, порой – слишком жестокими для детей едва ли старше него.  
Александру пять лет, когда он ловит себя на мысли, что он по какой-то причине тянется к ним, словно не желая оставаться в одиночестве. Тогда он обжигается об эту мысль, словно о раскалённый металл, и твёрдо решает избавить себя от этого чувства.

Александру пять с половиной, когда он находит в себе силы больше не пересекаться с людьми.  
Александру пять с половиной, когда он начинает любить своих маму и папу ещё больше, чем прежде.

Маленький мальчик очень любит играть с родителями, отнимая у них большую часть времени, но они никогда ни на что не жалуются. Они понимают, что он едва ли может сейчас позволить себе играть с кем-то ещё, и потому не спорят, отдавая ему всю свою любовь без остатка, совершенно забывая о каких-то своих обязанностях.  
Нет в их жизни человека дороже, чем маленький Александр, который так сильно напоминает им их самих.

Александр всегда был умным мальчиком, и даже его родителям интересно разговаривать с ним о разном, не беспокоясь о том, что он может что-то не понимать. Он почти всегда понимает всё, о чём ему говорят.

Иногда к ним домой приходит его бабушка, и тогда мама с папой подолгу сидят в другой комнате вместе с ней, говорят обо всём и ни о чём одновременно, об их взрослых делах, в силу привычки не приглашая к ним своего сына. Он и не против, ему самому очень важны моменты, когда он может побыть в одиночестве и подумать о чём-либо.  
Сложно делать нечто подобное в постоянном присутствии близких. Даже он может устать от столь желанного общества.

Сегодня Александру шесть лет, у них в гостях его бабушка, и она с его родителями вновь сидят в соседней комнате и понятия не имеют, чем занимается их маленький сынок.  
Сегодня Александру шесть лет, и он с удивлением и страхом смотрит на языки пламени на своих руках, никак не обжигающие его и излучающие бесконечно мягкое тепло, которое ему хотелось бы ощущать вечность.

Он не знал, что огонь не вредит лишь ему самому, и потому никак не мог ожидать, что деревянный пол под ним зажжётся, когда он опустит на него свои ладони.  
Он до последнего верил, что пламя ему тогда лишь привиделось, и изо всех сил надеялся, что так оно и есть, что ему лишь кажется этот невыносимый запах гари.

Крики родных для его сознания звучали громче церковного колокола, когда он в оцепенении смотрел в горящий пол и впервые не знал, что ему делать дальше.

Александру шесть лет, когда он теряет свою семью.

Он приходит в себя только тогда, когда от его дома не осталось уже ничего, кроме пепла. Тогда он даже думать не хочет о том, что где-то там, всего в паре метров от него, находятся обугленные кости его собственных родителей. Они просто не успели вовремя среагировать на неожиданную беду, за что и поплатились.  
Ему слышны чужие шаги позади него, накладывающиеся на всё ещё звенящие в ушах крики уже умерших мамы, папы и бабушки. Он уверен, что это соседи: они никогда не позволили бы себе остаться в стороне и не узнать, что происходит с людьми рядом с ними.

Александр чувствует на своих плечах чужие ладони и резко бросается куда-то в сторону, всерьёз боясь вновь по нелепой случайности лишить кого-то жизни. Он уже чувствует тепло огня на своих ладонях, и он даже не может с уверенностью сказать, что это и впрямь огонь, а не фантомное ощущение того, что было немногим ранее того ужасного пожара.  
Но рисковать он не намерен. Только не снова.

Александр поднимает взгляд тусклых глаз на женщину, что всем своим существом излучает бесконечное сочувствие, и понимает, что не видит её так чётко, как видел бы раньше.  
Он понимает, что не замечал собственных слёз, и от этого ему почему-то до невозможного тоскливо, когда он стирает их ладонями.

Ладонями, на которых только недавно был огонь, ставший причиной смерти его родителей.

Александр дёргается от звуков приближающихся к нему шагов и собственных мыслей и испуганно смотрит на явно не желающую оставлять его одного соседку. Он не знает, как объяснить ей, чтобы она убежала отсюда, пока не стала очередной его жертвой, и потому лишь резко поднимается на ноги и сбегает куда подальше от этого места, только бы не видеть больше её растерянного взгляда, только бы не слышать больше чужих оглушительно громких криков.

Слёзы вновь застилают его взор, и он даже не пытается стереть их со своих глаз, пока бежит неизвестно куда, потому что понимает, что в этом нет никакого смысла.  
Он почти у выхода из города, когда звуки с новой силой налегают на него, когда он слышит треск горящей древесины, когда отчаянные предсмертные вопли вновь давят уши, когда он чувствует на себе презрительные испуганные взгляды и понимает, что все догадались, кто стал причиной стольких разрушений и смертей.

Он оборачивается, с невероятной болью во взгляде смотрит на догорающий родной город, душой чувствует, что ничего уже не изменить, и убегает прочь, не желая более видеть ничего подобного.

Александру шесть лет, когда он лишается спокойной беззаботной жизни.  
Александру шесть лет, когда он впервые пытается убить самого себя и понимает, что ничего не выходит.  
Бессмертие – его проклятие. 

Александру предстоит долгий путь к тому, чтобы найти место, в котором он проведёт оставшуюся вечность, не причинив вреда ничему живому.  
Жаль только, что такого места не существует.

Александру нужно будет очень много времени, чтобы научиться справляться с собственным одиночеством и перестать бояться навязчивых голосов в его голове, появившихся после того, как он убил всех тех, кого любил.

Очень много времени.


	3. одиночество

Ему кажется, что прошла вечность с тех пор, когда в его жизни происходило хоть что-то интересное помимо наблюдения за бесконечными попытками убить его.   
Сегодняшний день обещает быть интересным, думает он и в недовольстве хмурит брови. 

Гин смотрит на горящий лес и не может понять, что происходит. Точнее, понять-то он может, но отчего-то не верится, что те байки, рассказанные ему мирозданием, действительно были правдой.  
В этот день он лишается своего дома-леса, но его это не волнует, потому что то, что он видит сейчас перед своими глазами, интересует его куда больше, чем отсутствие жилья. В конце концов, в мире есть ещё много мест, куда он может податься, поэтому беспокоиться ему не о чем.  
Во всяком случае, сейчас это не должно быть главной проблемой для него. 

Мироздание оказалось право. Огненное божество и впрямь начало свой путь к уничтожению всего живого, и он должен удостовериться в том, что оно не успеет привести всё к такому концу.   
Иначе его миссия будет провалена и все станут лишь кучками пепла в опустевшем мире.

Гин делает шаг из своей пещеры навстречу сгоревшему лесу, пачкает сажей свою и без того грязную и потрепанную обувь, идёт в самую глубь уже не существующей чащи и надеется увидеть там причину всеобщей паники.  
И видит. Видит маленького мальчика, сидящего посреди пустой поляны, более не окруженной раскидистыми дубами.

Мальчик плачет. Он почти всегда плачет из-за собственного проклятия, по вине которого погибло так много людей и животных. Вот уже несколько месяцев как он бродит по всему миру в поисках пристанища, в котором не будет никого, кому он мог бы навредить.  
У него не выходит найти такое место, и это его пугает. А ещё это заставляет его ненавидеть себя ещё больше за одно лишь своё существование.

Гин видит, что ему просто необходима хоть какая-то поддержка, и подходит к нему, не боясь угрозы смерти, кладёт ладонь ему на голову и ласково треплет спутанные кудрявые волосы, заставляя мальчика вздрогнуть и с испугом посмотреть на незнакомого мужчину, который даже не думает о том, чтобы загореться огнём, как все остальные, кого он когда-либо видел.  
Он никогда раньше не видел людей, которые могли бы воспротивиться действию его проклятия, и это вызывает лишь больше слёз, чем прежде.   
Наконец-то я больше не одинок, думает он и шмыгает носом, опуская голову.

Проходит всего немного времени с момента их встречи, когда Гин садится рядом с ним прямо на обугленную траву, не беспокоясь о сохранности своей одежды, и с лёгким интересом смотрит на него, не понимая, почему столь маленький мальчик должен страдать из-за собственной силы. Он просто не заслуживает ничего из того, что с ним происходит.   
Гин смотрит на слабую улыбку на его лице и вздыхает, зная, что он ничего не может сделать для того, чтобы помочь бедному малышу. Из-за этого он чувствует себя подавленным. 

— Меня зовут Гин. А тебя как зовут? — отмахиваясь от навязчивых мыслей, спрашивает он, всем своим существом ощущая чужую радость от осознания того, что "этот незнакомец" и впрямь не собирается оставлять его одного. 

— Я... я Александр, — дрожащим голосом проговаривает он, стирая со своих глаз остатки слёз. — П-почему вы не горите? 

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что я бессмертный? — невесело усмехается Гин и замечает интерес в чужом взгляде, направленном на него. Александр уже отвык от нормального общения, от банального общества чужих людей, и это... это заставляет Гина хотеть помочь ему так, как он не хотел ни в один из дней своей жизни.   
А живёт он долго. Очень и очень долго, дольше, чем любой человек в этом мире.

Возможно, в нём играет обычная радость от того, что с ним хоть кто-то наконец захотел поговорить без желания убить во благо всего человечества, а может, дело и правда лишь в том, что маленький Александр так рано познал одинокую жизнь с клеймом убийцы.  
Ему не дано этого понять. Гин никогда не мог разобраться в мотивах чьих-либо поступков, даже своих, потому ему нет смысла пытаться сделать это сейчас.

Гин просто постарается скрасить одиночество этого мальчика, пока он не уничтожит весь мир своим пламенем, чтобы ему не было так больно из-за глупого проклятия.  
А может, он сделает это всё лишь для того, чтобы заставить себя поверить в то, что он кому-то нужен.   
Всё-таки, они оба очень и очень похожи в чём-то.

Но он предпочтёт не думать об этом и просто отвечать на чужие вопросы, коих скопилось бесчисленное количество за столь короткое время его путешествия. Надо же давать мальчику хоть какую-то передышку от всего того, что происходит с ним.

Всё же, они с Александром очень похожи. Даже больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> плевать, просто плевать....  
> решила выкладывать когда уже совсем терпение закончится


	4. передышка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> думаю, раз в три дня все же буду выкладывать  
> время тут, я так понимаю, особой роли не играет, но в любом случае  
> приятного прочтения!

Гин может путешествовать по вселенным, и эта способность вспомнилась им как нельзя кстати в его ситуации. Отчего-то именно на грани смерти мира в нём проснулась небывалая любовь к нему, из-за которой он теперь просто не может спокойно наблюдать за тем, как огонь постепенно поглощает всё вокруг, не имея возможности что-либо сделать для того, чтобы предотвратить это.  
Он просто обязан дать себе передышку. Хотя бы на несколько часов. Вселенная, в которой всё хорошо, в которой нет никаких глобальных катастроф, более, чем подойдёт для подобного.

Гин не знает, какая из вселенных будет той, что поможет ему на время забыть о бедах собственного мира, потому просто перемещается из одной в другую, не чувствуя каких-то особенных эмоций из-за пребывания в любой из них.  
Раз он не чувствует ничего необычного, значит, ему нужно просто продолжить поиски. Это всё, что от него требуется.

А потом он находит кое-что. Одну из дальних вселенных, ту, которая была создана не намного раньше его мира, ту, которая уже во всю пестрит технологическим прогрессом, который у них наверняка был бы признан ведьмовским колдовством, и плевать, что ведьмами здесь и не пахнет.  
И именно в этой вселенной он встречает двух детей, которые совсем скоро перевернут его жизнь с ног на голову.

Они сидят на пустой детской площадке, среди сырого от дождя песка, и пытаются построить из него свой собственный замок, который, они считают, наверняка захочет каждый ребёнок, который играет вместе с ними. У них мало чего получается, однако они не сдаются, твёрдо уверенные в том, что рано или поздно они смогут сделать то, чего хотят.  
А потом на их голову почти буквально сваливается Гин откуда-то из пустоты, приземляется чуть поодаль от них, отряхивает одежду от мокрой земли и что-то рычит себе под нос, смахивая прядь лохматых волос с лица.

Дети смотрят на упавшего с неба мужчину, не понимают, как он вообще выжил после падения, а ему сейчас важно вовсе не это.  
Он наконец-то чувствует то нечто, о чём ему говорило мироздание ещё в самом начале его существования, когда наделяло данной силой. Чувствует, словно эта вселенная способна стать для него родной, помочь ему излечить душевные раны и избавить от одиночества, которым он упивается уже не одно тысячелетие.  
И смотрит на двух ребят, мальчика и девочку, совершенно разных и в то же время чем-то похожих, лохматых и вымазанных в песке и грязи.

— Здравствуйте?.. — неуверенно проговаривает девочка, неуклюже поднимаясь с песка и подходя ближе к мужчине, когда мальчик хватает её за руку, поджимает губы и хмурится, с явным недоверием смотря на незнакомца и зная, что просто он просто не может позволить ему что-то сделать со своей подругой.

— Не пытайся быть дружелюбной с ним, ты видишь его впервые в жизни. И я уже говорил тебе не разговаривать с незнакомцами, — почти шипит он, враждебно смотря прямо на Гина, в упор не замечая его изучающего взгляда и предпочитая заниматься самозащитой.

Гин на это лишь вздыхает, недовольно машет хвостом и потирает рога почти впервые за всё своё существование, не веря в то, что его действительно пытаются прогнать отсюда.  
Надо же, а он ведь только поверил, что здесь его спасут от одиночества. Как наивно с его стороны.

— Меня зовут Гин, и я не заинтересован в том, чтобы вредить вам, — бурчит он и ловит на себе недоверчивый взгляд мальчика и радостный – девочки.  
Гин был бы рад, если бы он смог скоротать время в компании этих двоих. Пусть он и не видел их раньше, отчего-то кажется, что они ещё смогут подружиться, и ему действительно хочется, чтобы это было правдой.

— Меня зовут Лиза, а этого буку – Алекс! — не слушая предостережений друга, восклицает девочка и игнорирует его возмущённый крик, вырываясь из чужой хватки, подходя к Гину и протягивая ему руку с надеждой, что её пожмут, принимая её дружбу.  
И он действительно пожимает её.

А потом ему вновь приходится отвечать на множество вопросов, приспосабливаться к чужому обществу, что до недавнего времени ограничивалось лишь Александром, и учиться вести себя как нормальный человек, пытаясь не грубить своим новым друзьям в стрессовых ситуациях.

Днём они с восьмилетним Алексом разбираются с физикой. Гин рассказывает ему о теории путешествия между вселенными, к чему тот относится весьма скептически, но с чем предпочитает не спорить, внимательно слушая чужие слова и действительно загораясь идеей стать великим учёным и доказать своему другу, что ничего такого на самом деле не существует.  
По вечерам они с пятилетней Лизой смотрят на только-только загорающиеся звёзды, на слабое мерцание светлячков в надвигающейся тьме, на блеск заходящего солнца на речной глади. Он рассказывает ей о том, кем он является, о своём мире и о том, что в нём сейчас происходит. Она едва ли верит ему, смотрит на его рога, хвост, и думает, что он всего лишь сумасшедший, но отчего-то ей невероятно грустно после каждой рассказанной им истории, отчего-то кажется, что всё это когда-то действительно происходило, и она не спорит со своими чувствами.

Гин задерживается в этой вселенной далеко не на пару часов, и даже собственный мир он теперь посещает крайне редко, предпочитая мирную атмосферу их маленькой компании угнетающей – погребённой под чужим прахом земли.  
Здесь он наконец находит свой покой, но рано или поздно ему придётся вернуться домой, и ему это известно. Потому он действительно наслаждается всеми моментами, проведёнными с его друзьями, которые стали ему поистине дороги.


	5. различие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спокойной ночи..

Гину тошно видеть собственный мир всякий раз, когда он в него возвращается. Он понимает, что всё происходящее с ним – его вина, потому что он не уследил за ним, потому что не успел вовремя предотвратить катастрофу, потому что он мог, но не сделал этого.  
И ему от этого тяжко на сердце.  
Но он продолжает проверять его время от времени, и это заставляет его ненавидеть себя и едва ли не впадать в истерику. 

Гин вновь попал в самый центр пожара. Вокруг – ещё только горящие деревянные дома, местами – дубы, берёзы и полная улица кричащих в агонии людей. А ещё Александр, упивающийся уже давно высохшими слезами и очередной истерикой.  
Гину хочется подойти к нему и обнять, но он не может. Он просто не может сделать этого, потому что...

Не делал этого раньше, когда нужен был ему больше всего на свете.  
Гин отшатывается в сторону от этой мысли и подавляет дрожь и ненависть к себе. Отчего-то собственный поступок кажется ему невероятно ужасающим и ему хочется изменить хоть что-то в этой жизни.  
Не ради себя.  
Ради него.

Гину страшно, почему-то невыносимо страшно подходить к своему старому другу. Кажется, они не виделись уже около трёх лет? Чересчур мало для бессмертного существа, живущего с самого начала времён, и чересчур много для того, кто только недавно обрёл бессмертие.  
Для Гина словно не прошло и секунды с их последней встречи.   
Для Александра, казалось, прошла целая вечность.

Возможно, именно понимание этого заставило его подойти к сидящему на земле отчаявшемуся мальчику, непрерывно сжигающему всё вокруг. Подойти и обнять, крепко-крепко обнять, до тех пор, пока его не обнимут в ответ и не начнут плакать в пропитанную грязью и кровью куртку, которую ему подарили его друзья почти в самом начале их дружбы.

— Всё хорошо, Александр, всё хорошо... — шепчет Гин, ласково гладит его по голове и совершенно не верит в собственные слова, пытается подавить непрошенные слёзы и вселить в мальчика уверенность, что ещё не всё потеряно.

Александр лишь цепляется пальцами за шероховатую ткань и всхлипывает громче, наверняка и сам не веря в то, что ему твердят, сильнее утыкается лицом в чужое плечо и не скрывает своих эмоций, не обращая внимания на приятные поглаживания со стороны.

Александр уже и не знает, что такое вера в будущее.  
Гин уже и не знает, что такое надежда на лучшее.

И их пути вновь расходятся, когда оба успокаиваются, когда отпускают чужие тела, когда идут в разные стороны с опущенными головами, даже не попрощавшись.

Гину есть, куда подасться. _(У него есть верные друзья в той вселенной, в которой он чувствует себя счастливым, и они обязательно помогут ему прийти в себя после всей этой встречи)._   
Александру – нет. _(У него нет даже одного единственного друга, он вынужден бродить по всему миру до тех пор, пока не сожжёт всё дотла, и это уничтожает его изнутри, пока никто даже не пытается помочь ему)._

Возможно, в этом их различие.


	6. прощание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пока, Алекс и Лиза....  
> с днем рождения меня!

Он смотрит перед собой, на догорающую землю, и мрачно усмехается. Он прекрасно понимает, что всё это значит, смотрит на одну из немногих выживших в этом мире, что прямо сейчас пытается избежать смерти (глупая, неужели не понимает, что это уже бесполезно?), и тяжело вздыхает.  
Пора возвращаться домой. Не сюда – туда, где он и впрямь обрёл дом за последние несколько нет.

Гин не может смотреть в глаза своим друзьям, и они понимают, что что-то случилось, но не спрашивают его об этом, зная, что рано или поздно он сам всё расскажет.  
Рассказал он раньше, чем ожидалось, и от его слов по их спине пробежались мурашки. Им стало действительно страшно.  
Они не хотят потерять своего друга из-за всей этой чертовщины.  
Они...  
Они в принципе не хотят потерять своего друга. Но они ничего не могут сделать, и потому лишь тоскливо смотрят на него, всё ещё не верят в его россказни, даже спустя двадцать лет их дружбы, однако душой понимают, что это и впрямь их последняя встреча.

— Лиза, я правда благодарен тебе за всю поддержку, которую ты мне оказывала в... тяжёлые времена... — с трудом выговаривает Гин и отводит взгляд в сторону, почти не пытается скрыть наворачивающихся на глаза слёз, и от этого Лизе хочется плакать даже сильнее, чем прежде.  
Гин никогда раньше не плакал.

— Алекс, я всё ещё верю в то, что ты станешь прекрасным учёным. Возможно, ты станешь одним из первых, кто сможет путешествовать по вселенным, — с ноткой веселья усмехается он и выдыхает, чувствуя слёзы на лице, но не стирая их руками, понимая, что в этом всё равно нет смысла. Алексу сейчас не до веселья, хочется выть волком и до смерти избить Александра, мироздание, самого Гина за то, что происходит с его другом, но не может ничего сделать и потому крепко сжимает свои зубы и кулаки, а потом всхлипывает и проранивает слезу, когда чувствует на себе чужие объятия.  
Гин никогда раньше не обнимал так отчаянно.

— Позаботьтесь друг о друге. Ради меня, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь... — почти беззвучно говорит он ему на ухо и сжимает объятия сильнее, ревёт почти в голос и искренне жалеет о том, что должен расстаться со всеми ними. Он просто не может, не может заставить их чувствовать что-то сродни тому, что они чувствуют сейчас.  
Гин никогда раньше не заботился о ком-то настолько сильно.  
Почти впервые он беспокоится не только о себе.

Лизу и Алекса не хочется говорить ничего. Они и не могут – могут лишь беззвучно хватать ртом воздух в попытке прийти в себя и крепко обнять уходящего от них Гина, который стал для них самым лучшим другом, который у них когда-либо был.  
Они не могут позволить ему уйти, но ничего не могут поделать. Потому им остаётся лишь попрощаться с ним и дать ему делать то, что он должен.  
Большего они для него не сделают. Не имеют права на это.

— Я люблю вас, — шепчет он и растворяется в пустоте, оставляя на память о себе лишь изодранный шарф на земле, в который совсем скоро зарывается сопливым носом всё ещё остающаяся малышкой Лиза, не желающая принимать очевидное.

Алекс стоит чуть поодаль, всхлипывает и утирает слёзы руками, понимая, что просто не может всё так оставить, но зная, что ничего у него не получится. Ему впервые в жизни хочется, чтобы те двадцать лет оказались лишь сном, пусть и настолько счастливым, каким ни один сон не может быть.  
Ему просто хочется, чтобы Гин ему лишь привиделся. Чтобы он не страдал потом из-за его потери. Чтобы ему не пришлось винить себя в том, что он не удержал его.  
А ведь он даже не дал им сказать, что они тоже его любят...

Алекс должен сделать всё, чтобы доказать себе и Лизе, что Гина на самом деле не существует, что иных вселенных на самом деле не существует, что путешествий между ними тоже не существует.  
Просто чтобы привести себя в порядок. Просто чтобы перестать убиваться по Гину.

Алекс обязан сделать это ради самого себя.


	7. страх

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о черт, я просрочила сроки, простите

Прошла всего минута с того момента, как он расстался со своими друзьями, но на душе у него лишь горечь от несказанных и неуслышанных им слов, и это вновь вызывает у него слёзы.  
Шею сквозит и обдувает горячим пеплом.

— Гин?.. — слышит он срывающийся голос где-то вдалеке, сквозь чужое рыдание и мольбы оставить его в живых, а после – сквозь предсмертные вопли, на которые он давно научился не обращать внимания. Он слышит стремительно приближающиеся к нему шаги, чувствует на себе знакомые объятия и дёргается.  
В воспоминаниях ещё свежи такие же – Алекса и Лизы.  
Он может лишь обнять Александра в ответ и уткнуться подбородком в его макушку, давно уже не боясь плакать перед ним.  
И шептать отчаянное "всё будет хорошо", когда всё на самом деле не хорошо, когда мир буквально рассыпается на части, когда он сам чувствует тянущую пустоту в своём сердце, стремительно разрастающуюся по всему его телу.

Он не может бросить его сейчас, но не способен сделать хоть что-то для того, чтобы остаться.  
От осознания этого на его лице появляется горькая усмешка, и он отстраняется от Александра, когда чувствует, что вот-вот начнёт рассыпаться вместе со своим обречённым миром.  
На его лице ничего, кроме этой усмешки. В глазах – разбитые надежды, а прикосновения полны сожаления за всё то, что он не сделал для его счастья.  
Он не заслуживает даже называться его другом. Какой друг бросит в беде, когда ты нуждаешься в нём больше всего на свете?  
Только Гин.

— Г-гин, я... боюсь... — всхлипывает Александр, со страхом и недоумением смотрит на рассыпающегося в пепел Гина и сильнее сжимает его плечи, боясь отпускать, боясь того, что он исчезнет и оставит его одного.  
Он ведь и правда исчезнет и оставит его одного, и ничто здесь не будет зависеть от его действий. Это он знает точно, но всё равно не отпустит его, будет ждать до последнего и верить в то, что что-то пойдёт не так, что его друг не бросит его, что...

Вера в это покидает его, когда Гин почти что рассыпается прахом на его глазах, когда крепко прижимает его к себе и говорит никогда не сдаваться.  
Никогда.  
А потом исчезает, растворяется в бушующем ветре, в кровавом дожде и в огненном хаосе позади.

А потом исчезает всё, оставляя Александра одного в пустоте.


	8. миссия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> просто держите ещё одну главу как компенсацию пожалуйста

Гин совсем не ожидал того, что после смерти увидит хоть что-то помимо всепоглощающей тьмы, потому не может сказать хоть что-то стоящим перед ним существам, когда оказывается внутри незнакомого ему здания.  
Он думает, что это пристанище мироздания. Здесь всё выглядит похожим на то, что он мог бы встретить во вселенной Алекса и Лизы, в которой уже почти середина двадцать первого века, чем на то, что можно было бы встретить в его родном мире.  
Алекс и Лиза...  
Гин скучает по ним больше, чем ему хотелось бы, но он просто не может заставить себя думать об этом, когда ловит на себе выжидающий взгляд одного из окружающих его существ.

— Очнулся? — спрашивает он. В ответ – лишь осторожный кивок. Он не доверяет им, настороженно смотрит и слышит недовольное рычание. — Как ты уже понял, ты находишься в логове мироздания. И не вздумай перебивать нас, иначе нам не составит труда стереть твоё жалкое существования из этого мира, — шипит существо, и Гин на это лишь хмурится и внимательно прислушивается к чужому голосу.

— Это может показаться странным, но ты должен всё исправить, хочешь ты этого или нет, — равнодушно сообщает крылатая девушка, стоящая у стены и наблюдающая за ним всё это время. — Мир не должен был умереть, и ты сам прекрасно это знаешь. Тебе предстоит много работы, прежде чем всё станет так, как должно быть, — говорит Абель. Кажется, так её звало мироздание, когда впервые говорило ему о его обязанностях. Он не уверен, но переспрашивать не решается: он знает, что никто из этих сумасшедших никогда не шутит и что они вполне серьёзно способны стереть его.  
С судьбой не стоит играться, мысленно говорит себе он и вздыхает.

— Тебе нужно найти мальчика до того, как он начнёт свой путь уничтожения, — твёрдо проговаривает третий мужчина и что-то записывает в свой блокнот, который Гин почему-то не заметил до этого.  
Хотя, ему сейчас вовсе не до блокнота, если быть честным.  
Если у него есть возможность помочь Александру, то он должен сконцентрироваться на ней, а не на подобных мелочах. 

— И убить его, — резко завершает Абель, и всё вокруг поглощает тишина.  
Её слова звучат для Гина словно приговор, и он словно безумный повторяет одно лишь "нет", не желая брать на себя это задание, не желая причинять боль тому, кто стал ему настолько дорог даже при том, что они виделись не так часто, как хотелось бы.  
Даже при том, что именно из-за него Гину было очень и очень больно последние двадцать лет.  
Но его не слышат. 

— Не провались в этот раз, — твёрдо говорит самое ближнее к нему существо, и Абель тянет за рычаг перед собой.  
И Гин погружается во тьму, постепенно забывая всё то, что с ним происходило.  
И будет забывать ещё долгие пять лет. А может, даже дольше. 

В голове как заученная наизусть мантра звучит "убей Александра".  
И Гин не может не повиноваться приказам.


	9. друг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо тем, кто все же прочел это, правда  
> продолжение будет, честно.....

Александра душит пустота. Душит её безграничность и тьма, душит то, что в ней нет никого помимо него.  
Душило. Поначалу.  
А потом он привык к ней и на полном серьёзе начал называть её своим другом. Единственным, с которым он может встретиться в любое время и не бояться, что он его бросит.

В пустоте нет пространства и времени, и даже его сознание отказывается отвечать ему на вопрос, сколько прошло времени с его пребывания в этом мрачном месте.  
Мрачным местом его называют некоторые из голосов в его голове. Другие же называют это "чистилищем", презрительно фыркая на своих собратьев, посмевших оскорбить это священное место.  
Он не спорит ни с теми, ни с другими. Чистилище тоже может быть мрачным, беззвучно произносит он каждый день, надеясь не быть услышанным.

Он пытается считать, сколько всего времени провёл здесь.  
Один из голосов робко отвечает "три года".  
Ему это кажется невыносимо мало по сравнению с тем, что было до попадания в это место.

Его единственное развлечение – словесные игры со своими новыми друзьями. Они всегда обыгрывают его в любых таких играх, однако у него всё равно нет выбора. Он вполне может сойти с ума от скуки и одиночества здесь, если не займёт себя хоть чем-нибудь.  
С ума он сошёл уже довольно давно, просто не знает об этом.

Иногда в его голову приходят воспоминания о тех временах, когда он ещё только начинал уничтожать всё на своём пути. Он вспоминает свою маму, папу, бабушку, многих своих знакомых и особенно – Гина.  
Единственного, кто не бросил его, когда он в нём нуждался.  
Единственного, кто бросил его, когда он в нём нуждался. 

Александр путается в собственных мысляхи замечает в своих глазах слёзы.  
Он старается не думать о прошлом, но получается плохо. И потому он теперь каждый вечер заливается слезами, не слушая попытки голосов успокоить его и уговорить поиграть в очередную игру, которая как и всегда, не похожа на предыдущие. 

Голос в голове говорит, что прошло пять лет.  
И в этот день он впервые за долгое время видит яркий свет, жмурится от режущей боли в глазах и плачет. От облегчения.  
Наконец-то кто-то нашёл его... 

— Привет?.. — неуверенно спрашивает кто-то, и Александр открывает заплаканные глаза, смотрит на чужие рыжие патлатые волосы и всхлипывает, отползает от человека подальше и вновь заливается слезами, понимая, что его единственная надежда на спасение сейчас тоже будет поглощена огнём.  
Оно всегда так происходит. Он уже знает все развития событий наперёд. 

— Не... не подходи! — испуганно кричит он и отползает дальше, когда незнакомец подходит к нему и почти касается волос рукой, словно пытаясь погладить. Тот просьбу словно не слышит, лишь подбирается к нему ближе к всё же треплет чужие волосы, тоже рыжие, невероятно лохматые и мокрые от недавних слёз. — Почему ты не горишь? Вы всегда горите, так почему... почему сейчас ты не горишь? — в истерике кричит Александр и захлёбывается очередным всхлипом, чувствуя на себе чужие объятия и невольно отвечая на них, позволяя себе выплакаться в совершенно незнакомого человека, одетого в белый халат, вымазанный в чём-то красном. 

— Пустота нейтрализует твои силы, — хрипит парень и крепче прижимает к себе его тело, не намереваясь отпускать, желая успокоить его хоть немного. — Где Гин? — мрачно спрашивает он и нервно гладит Александра по голове, будто пытаясь отвлечь себя от худших предположений. 

В ответ ему раздалась лишь тишина и всхлип.  
Чужие руки сжимают ткань лабораторного халата на спине, почти рвут его на части, а сам Александр ревёт в чужое плечо, не обращая внимания на печальное "ясно" и утешающее – "тише, тише, всё будет хорошо", хотя всё не хорошо. 

Александр успокаивается через пару часов, но в пустоте это едва ли ощутилось, как пара минут. Незнакомец если и удивляется этому, то виду не подаёт, лишь ласково треплет чужие волосы и разрывает объятия.

— Меня зовут Алекс, я близкий... — он сглатывает образовавшийся ком в горле. — ..был близким другом Гина, — хрипло шепчет он, но Александр слышит всё и невесело усмехается. Не нужно будет запоминать его имя.  
Нужно будет запомнить то, что они с Гином были друзьями когда-то.

— Гина... нет п-пять лет, — дрожащим голосом оглашает он, и Алекс мрачно кивает.  
Голос не лгал насчёт времени.

— С тех пор я пытался изучить перемещение между вселенными более подробно, чем когда он был рядом, — вздыхает парень и садится рядом с новым знакомым. Ему кажется странным сидеть ни на чём, но сейчас не время обращать внимание на такие мелочи. — Сперва я... сперва я не верил, что он действительно ушёл. Или что он существовал в принципе. Я хотел доказать, что всё, что с нами происходило, было лишь галлюцинацией, но... Я жил, убеждённый в этом, три года, а потом... потом Лиза показала мне его шарф. Тот, который мы вместе с ней сшили специально для него, чтобы ему не было холодно без нас. Мы не могли шить шарф галлюцинации. Шарф не мог настолько потрепаться сам по себе. Мы его ни разу не трогали с того момента, как отдали ему, — казалось, Алексу необходимо было выговориться. Александр уже видит слёзы в его глазах, но он опустил голову прежде, чем он что-то сказал по этому поводу. — Последние два года я жил надеждой на то, что успею спасти его, но... видимо, я... слишком поздно всё осознал, — почти срывающимся голосом говорит он, и в бездонную тьму устремляются его слёзы.  
Следом летят слёзы Александра.  
Голоса в голове безнадёжно пытаются успокоить его и заставить успокаивать бедного парня, который столь многое сделал ради того, кого нельзя было спасти в любом случае.

Александр вновь обнимает Алекса.  
Алекс отвечает на его объятия, и они оба плачут друг другу в одежду.  
А потом засыпают.

Наутро Алекс просыпается лежащим на полу пустоты и смотрит на всё ещё спящего Александра. Достаёт из кармана кусок тетрадного листа и ручку и пишет, что вернётся к нему чуть позже.  
И кладёт ему в ладонь.

Александр замечает это чуть позже и мягко улыбается.  
Наконец-то он не одинок...

Алекс и Александр встречаются ещё несколько раз.  
Несколько десятков, сотен и даже тысяч раз.  
И становятся лучшими друзьями.

О голосах Александр почти забывает, они напоминают о себе одним лишь надоедливым шепотом и головными болями.  
Зато в нём просыпается страх, что рано или поздно всё закончится. Все их встречи закончатся, и они больше не увидят друг друга, больше не посмеются вместе, не погрустят, не поплачут в ставших родными объятиях.  
По его вине или по чьей-либо ещё – не важно. Он просто боится этого. Это всё, что нужно знать.

Он говорит об этом страхе Алексу, и тот, на мгновение задумавшись, сказал, что они всегда будут вместе, что он всегда будет навещать его, навсегда останется его самым лучшим другом.  
И они вновь засыпают в объятиях друг друга, не заботясь о времени и чём-либо ещё.

А потом Алекс открывает глаза и не видит ничего, кроме отчего-то обжигающего глаза грязно-серого цвета потолка роддома.  
А потом Александр просыпается и смотрит на деревянный потолок своего родного дома, слышит приглушённый звук и шмыгает носом.  
И оба совершенно ничего не помнят.


End file.
